Decoding The Secret
by Ms.SingleSmiles
Summary: Belicia, a protector of the Mystical World,is starting to go to a high school where secrets are hidden in order to expose her world to humans. What will happen when she find that what she was born to do will be the impossible.?Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**okay! Hello, my name is Kumary! and here is my own personal story i know it's not Twilight! but i needed it to go out there! but read and review please!! Also please don't be mad! i'll try to post a Twilight FanFic soon!**

* * *

Title: Decoding the Secret

Series: Dead in the Dark

By: Alice Rosabella Evans

Prologue

Yup, I looked at myself and felt disgusted. See this was the tenth outfit I'd tried on and practically the fourth time I had to try and start all over. I seriously didn't like starting over, people always staring at the new kid. At. Me!!

I never really liked it but hey that's what you get especially when you're in my family, a family of vampires an—Oops!

Okay let me start over.

My name is Belicia Collins Gutierrez. But I go by Alicia Gutierrez (so people don't know my true identity). I live in Vancouver, Oregon. I'm sixteen, a junior, and yup I'm a freak. A watch-a-ma-call-it, oh yeah a vampire/witch! Ok, I'm not exactly a freak where I come from but I still consider myself a freak. I mean I'm a half witch/half vampire. I mean my great grandfather (who apparently was a vampire) married my great grandmother who was a witch and they had my grandmother who was also like me, half and half. And my grandmother married my grandfather and they had my father (oh, and my grandma turned grandpa yeah…it's a totally different story.) and my father married my mum (and just like grandma he turned mum) and they had me!!!

Ok, enough of my family now me. Well besides being a vampire and witch, well I can't fear anything, my now dead godmother put a curse on me where I can't fear anything—so I couldn't fear my parents. I can't even fear a stupid newborn that might kill me! Sorry.

Well, I'm light colored skinned and a little pale. I have long, dark brown wavy hair and hazel green eyes. I'm sort of slender but a little full. I'm also not that tall, only 5'4" but hey that's how we are. I don't really get how I as so much compare to my kind. I unlike most vampires, have color. I consider myself as the freak as I have before. I don't really like the fact that most girl envy me. Haha. I also have a really bad habit of calling my mother "mum", I seriously don't get it. It just started when I was little, oh well.

* * *

**okay now typicall i know but please read and review!!! thanks!**

**YAY......also look at my friend bex231's story Sex, Lies, and Online Dating awesome story!!!**


	2. Welcome

**Hello people its me, srry but I've only been able to update to here......I'm sad now!! okay well read and review hope you like! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Welcome

"Mum, can I please just stay home for today!" I said. I mean going to an all vampire school instead of a regular school is my first time. I was nervous but not afraid, weird huh?

"No, you have to go it's your first day. Don't worry you'll fit in!" she said. My mother is always trying to help me.

"Mum you've always been telling me that and look at me now this is our fourth time moving! Tell me—please—exactly how will I fit in?" I said

She of course got sad but she didn't show it, she never did. But I could see it in her eyes, I didn't like it but I had to live with it. It was my punishment. Period. _Punto y aparte_. Well, as my grandma said (she was part Spanish.)

After a while my mum said "Okay when you're ready I'll be in the car."

Of, course I took my time so I could get there late, but I didn't tell her that when she asked me why I took so long. Even though we weren't going to be late for when school started. Then my mother said to our driver, " George can you take us to McDonalds first then to the school."

He said "Yes Ma'am".

I never did like the formalities but I still smiled at mother for knowing what I wanted, after all, our cook was sick.

We got to the front of my new school, Vamp High. Wonderful! Ugh. This was the worst that would come in my life. This was also the worst name for a high school especially this one. So when I got there I thanked the lord the cover name was "Academy for the Highly Gifted". The school looked really creepy. It was big, I mean 10 mansions put together big, but still very creepy.

There were many guards here just in case to keep the secret of our mythical world safe. I really hated this….I was the only person here who was not only one of the three protectors of this mythical world but that of the WHOLE world . To keep the bad of vampires from killing people who did not willingly want to be bitten and to keep the secret safe from humans. My other two cousins Mariella & Rozalinda, the two other protectors, were still not ready to take their place as protectors so I was alone until two years!

I was to keep secret that I was a half vampire/half human here because the school is an only full vampire school. This was surely to be hard and totally painful, cause' somehow I knew people were surely to recognize me. Thank my mother she got the school to let me wear a wig so no one would recognize me. Man, I still seriously needed to get kicked out in order not to be popular if my secret got out and the celebrity status which I know I will gain if it did happen. God help me!

My mother started talking; I didn't listen, when we got out.

"…you know this school has a high academic rate. I bet your going to love it! Oh and don't forget to call George when you get out…" she was saying.

I only said "Okay Mum."

We were just starting to climb the stairs of the school entrance when I saw two guards approaching us.

I frowned.

One was tall and had broad shoulders; he was also kind of cute. LoL. The other one was a little bit shorter and older than him he seemed to be the captain of the guards. The older looking one said, "Excuse me, are you Mrs. Collins and young Ms. Belicia?"

My mother smiled and then said "Why yes we are and who might you be?"

"My name is Darren and this here is Daniel. He will be young Ms. Belicia guardian." Darren said. While he was saying it both of the guardians gave a traditional bow for royals to my mother, which was a fist over your heart and then a bow. They then turned to me and did the same except that this bow was a sign of respect for a Protector, which there has only been three in the entire history of the mystical world, which was a fist over your heart and then kneeling to the ground.

"You may get up." I said with an annoying voice. I really hated being greeted like that. After my mother said,

"Oh good, I thought they were going to give her a guard until next week." Traitor! She new I hated guard especially having one at school! I made a face and turned to my mother. "Mum you did NOT say that I was going to have a guard. You know I don't like it!" I said, with a little of Belicia attitude in it. I might add. Hi hi hi.

My mother frowned at me. "I know you don't like it but you need it. Especially now that your going to this school." She said. I couldn't believe it. She had just passed the line but I knew she did it for my own good so instead of going into an argument I said "Fine!" and stomped all the way to the top of the stairs. While I stomped I heard my mother who kept on talking with the Mr. Darren. And then I heard footsteps behind me, when I looked back I saw that the guard named Daniel followed me, because he was now, sadly, my guardian.

When I reached the top, the guard stood behind me. I wished I could kick his but right here right now but I couldn't in front of my mother, I mean I can kick his butt the other guards at my house taught me how…but you get it. After my mother, finally, came to the top she walked in followed by me and by my 'new' guardian. A woman at the counter saw us and told us to go ahead and enter the Principles office.

Man this was going to be bad. Really bad. Ugh!

When we entered there was a tall woman sitting, she slim but tall. She was sort of pale looking and had blue-hazel eyes that looked scary. There was also a man, who stood up when we came in, sort of normal looking. Well in our world you call it normal. He was about 5'6" a little taller than me. He was, well, cute. He was a cross between Robert Pattison and young (let me repeat _young_) looking Mel Gibson. He looked as if he was 25-28 in his age. As expected the both stood up and did first the Royal bow then the Protector Bow. Again I didn't like it but I had to endure it. I put a fake smile on my face then said "You may get up."

The guy who I supposed was the principle said "Why welcome Mrs. Collins and Belicia."

My mom was always polite to everybody and said "Hello Principle Evans!" and then shook his hand.

I new it he was the principle why does this always have to happen!!! God please save me. I beg you.

"This is Mrs. Diaz. She is going to be your mentor." He said it! The dreaded word I hated, mentor. I've only had one before and it didn't turn out well I got really stressed I started skipping school. No. Not. Again.

Mrs. Diaz stood up and shook my mothers hand as a meeting gesture. Then thinking she was going to sake my hand too I extended my hand, but instead she grabbed me by the hand and then hugged me. You read right hugged me. I couldn't wait until I got kicked out.

"Hi" I said. While I said this I looked at my mother and gave her a look that said _what mentor are they crazy? Mums please get me out! _She gave me back a look as if saying _Deal with it!_ Guess I'd have to.

The principle gestured for us to sit down. We did. Next, he went into a very long speech about the safety and the education here. About how I will be well protected and that I will have the best teachers. He also said that after a week I would have to move in here and every two weeks we got two days of visiting my parents. I was getting mad then when he said that I would get a dorm room, and then he said I was to get a room for myself. I got way totally glad.

When he was finally done he said if we had any questions. I asked "how many warnings before we can get kicked out and when can I start wearing the wig? I don't want anyone to recognize me." They stared at me for two seconds then he said "Um, you only get three warnings, and then we decide if you can get expelled or suspended. And as for the wig you can put it on as of now, if you'd like."

Good. "Where is the nearest bathroom?"

"Just to the left. Right through those doors." He said.

When he said that, I got a small black bag out of my book bag and headed for the doors. Of course Daniel was to follow me. When I got by the door I turned and said "Can you just stand there, you don't have to follow me in" I pointed to a corner by the door. I went inside and first checked all the stalls to make sure no one would see me.

After I made sure I got out a small blue hair band and some bobby pins from the bag. Then, I put my hair in a bun and put on a very tight hair net. I got out a wig; the hair color was a light orange-red and was long almost the length of my own hair. I also got out specially made contacts that were made to cover my natural eye color. The color was a light but sort of dark blue. Really pretty. I put both on and then went back outside.

I started walking without even seeing if Daniel was following me. I still knew he would be behind me. When I went back inside the office I saw my mom shaking hand again with the principal and then my new mentor. I asked her "Are you already leaving me here already?"

She answered me by saying "I'll see you at 8 tonight. Okay honey. Oh, and you look perfect!" She then kissed my forehead as I smiled at what she last said. I was glad she said that, and of course I looked perfect it was me we were talking about. So after she left to the car, I looked back to my new principle and mentor while I put on the glummest face I could put on.

"You'll love all your teachers. Don't worry they all already know who you are and the have already given their solemn oath to not tell anyone." Mrs. Diaz said. We were walking to my first class. She gave me my schedule. As expected, most of them were advanced classes.

_**Period 1: Geometry 2A**_

_**Period 2: Vampire History 101**_

_** -H.R then Nutrition-**_

_**Period 3: Elective**_

_**Italian**_

_**French**_

_**Art**_

_**Drama**_

_**Period 4: Vampire Biology A**_

_**-Lunch-**_

_**Period 5: Physical Education Inter.**_

_**Or**_

_**Any other Choice of Sport (See Mentor)**_

_**Period 6: English 10A**_

"Now since you're only a few weeks behind your choices for Elective and the Phys. Ed." She said

"Well, I could take art I did some of it at my last school, and do you guys have swimming here?"

"Okay then art it is! But you'll have to spend that period with me. Because you have to show some pieces that you have done to Mr. Green so he can say if your can get in or not. And we do have swimming but you'll have to try out so you'll stay that period with me too."

"I'm okay with that and I do have a few and I'll bring them tomorrow." I said, and then she dropped me off at my first class just as the first bell rang. The teacher was Ms. Johnson was unexpectedly expecting me. Mrs. Diaz gave her my schedule to sign then said to me "Okay Daniel knows the whole school so he'll direct you to al your classes and to my office."

"Okay." Of course I said it in a glumly mood.

I turned to the teacher and she was staring at me. Then I figured it out she saw me as a protector and couldn't believe I was in front of her. Luckily, since vampires have such good hearing, I took out a notepad that I had in my book bag and wrote down: _I know you know I'm a protector and I'm in a disguise so please don't bow down to me. _She just nodded then bowed her head and changed my name on the roster to my cover name which you already know is Alicia Gutierrez. _Thank you_, I mouthed. She simply nodded and told me two grab two textbooks.

One was a Geometry book while the other was a book that said Journal. I thought it was for work from math. She also told me to sit in either a chair in the back where nobody was sitting next to or to sit next to a girl that looked as thought she was spoiled. Which I bet was true because most people here were. Of course I took the one all the way in the back. I got the books then went. A lot of people were staring at me. I just walked. I was grateful that the teacher didn't introduce me to the class.

I went to my other classes with the help of Daniel. He was, for once, helpful. When I went to my mentor's office I opened the door. I stopped. There was someone else there.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," I said—I had also put my hand up as if to stop a car or something, " I'll go back outside!"

"No don't", my mentor was saying, "we were right about done."

"Sorry what?" it was the other person in there. It was a guy—a cute guy I might say.

Now the guy was about my age, or though it seemed. He was tall, had piercing blue eyes, and was, well as you could tell, a snob. He also had light brown-short cut hair. He had full lips, which were gorgeous. He was sort of muscular, but it looked perfect on him. And then like a bomb I instantly recognized him. He was part of one of the rich/royal family's. The Marshall's. I knew him since I was five, we were like best friends then grew apart but we did talk a lot.

"Oh my God! Zach?" I asked. Of course I hadn't told him I was going to disguise myself and come to this school. And of course he looked startled.

"You know him Alicia?" my mentor asked.

Then right after Zach said, "Sorry I do not know who you are."

"Yup!" I said then closed the door, the blinds, and anything else that could show what I was about to do. I pulled off my wig then took off my contacts. I expected him to just start saying I was an imposter, but he was just there with his mouth open. Then he recognized me.

"Belicia!" with that word I knew he was surprised in so many different ways then did the Protectors Bow.

"God I hate that," I whispered first then said louder, "You may get up." He then got up and hugged me, I hugged him back because he was friend and I had missed him. I also knew he herd me because he was full vampire he had extra hearing.

"It's me! And I know what you are thinking; I am an idiot for not telling you."

"Damn well you are," he hit my head softly; "you were supposed to tell me so I could help you with the cover thing."

"I'm sorry it's just I couldn't with all the thing of popularity, and you know I don't like that, so I couldn't tell." I said.

"Okay, okay! I get it. You couldn't tell, I'm sorry!" He said then hugged me again.

It was good to finally tell him, it took a lot of weight off. Finally I asked "Why are you here?"

He stuttered a little then finally said, "Okay it's just that Mrs. Diaz here is also the dean and I kind of got in trouble. So please don't tell my mother and I won't tell anyone about your secret her! Okay?"

"You got in trouble? Wow, that's a first one." I said sarcastically, then when I saw his face as in begging for mercy I quickly added, " Of course I promise! Why wouldn't I?"

He knew I was asking no one, but still answered, "I don't know probably because you would use it against me?" He was only playing, I could tell because he had a small smile on his lips, and I somehow started to get the feeling he was starting to like me. I couldn't tell for sure. It was weird I only wondered if he did.

* * *

**A/N:Hello my beauties..yeah i know this isn't really a fanfic, but hey i really wanted to post this story somewhere...okay well i just wanted you guys to remember!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**PEOPLE SERIOUSLY I NEED YOU TO REVIEW!!**

**I'm srry i just really need you to review......  
**


End file.
